Ten Thousand Words
by gleestud
Summary: The 'real' reason why Finn and Rachel are late for prom. One Shot


**__****Disclaimer:**_Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. I don't own the characters, but most of the storyline is mine and mine only._

**Authors Note:** _It's been a while since I wrote fic and/or smut, so please forgive me if it sucks (because I think it does). It's just a random piece of writing I put together because we were talking about it on Twitter. This is dedicated to **Nicole and Amy**._

* * *

As he walks up to the front door, Finn thinks back on the last prom he attended. That was nothing compared to this. This is going to be the best time ever. The kind of night that a girl like Rachel deserves. He pauses at the front door and adjusts his tie – a nervous habit he's had since forever – and then knocks on the door. The last time he was in her house, he held her in his arms as she sobbed after her NYADA audition. This time it's going to be a whole lot better. Everything about this night is going to be better than anything else they've experienced together. And after this, he's going to make all her dreams come true. Honestly, Finn's main job is to make sure that Rachel's dreams come true. He's not sacrificing what he wants to make that happen, but as her fiancé and her future husband, that is his _duty_ and he will not slack off. Not when it comes to Rachel.

**_xxx_**

Her dads answer the door and Finn smiles even if he thinks it's totally strange that they both come to the door at the same time. Sure, it's prom night and all that, but still. Ever since the Valentine's dinner, he's been a little wary of them. He doesn't know why, because he likes the both of them. They're awesome. Even when they're sizing him up like that.

"Finn, come on in. Rachel will be down in a minute."

"Thanks, Mr. and Mr. Berry," he knows it's stupid to call them that, because they do have names, but sometimes he gets them confused. Hiram and Leroy. Liram and Heroy. And then there's the issue about who is who. He knows that he should remember this stuff, but he's always known them as Mr. and Mr. Berry, he likes it that way.

He rubs one sweaty palm nervously on his jacket as her dads smile at him and then calls out to Rachel. And then, like a scene out of some movie, the lights all go out and there's this soft music playing and a spotlight appears on the staircase and there she is. Finn stops breathing when he sees her because she looks amazing. He told Quinn, last year, that she was the most beautiful girl ever but now he knows that he was lying. Nobody will ever compare to Rachel Berry. He smiles like a total idiot when she winks at him and Finn takes a small step forward, trying not to crush the corsage in his free hand. He can't even describe just how beautiful his girl looks; just that she looks so good that he's worried he's going to start crying. How did he get so lucky?

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Finn."

"Uh," he holds the corsage out to her and shrugs, "This is for you."

"You picked it without asking me."

"I'm sorry. I know I should have checked with you first, but I just…" he looks into those chocolate brown eyes and notices a twinkle, "I know you."

"It's perfect. It matches with my dress."

"I did some research and Kurt maybe helped me out a little," Rachel giggles and Finn feels his heart skip a beat as he nervously ties the corsage around her right wrist. He sneaks a glance at her dads and then leans in and pecks her lips softly, whispering as he pulls back, "I love you."

**_xxx_**

They take pictures, Rachel squeezes his ass a few times, he kisses her despite protests from her dads and she finally adjusts his tie and jacket and ushers him out of the house and into their limo before her dads can make them post for anymore photographs. Once they're in the car, Finn finds himself pressed against Rachel as she wraps one tiny hand around his tie and holds him close. He doesn't fight it; he just kisses her back, his hands roaming all over her exposed skin. And just when he's finally getting into it, she pulls away and smooths down her hair, her thumb brushing over her mouth as she turns away from him, "That's it?"

"I just needed a kiss to start off the evening."

"You got me excited…." he's practically whining as she reapplies her lipstick and shrugs, "Babe…"

"We're going to be spending the night in a fancy hotel room anyway."

"No, we're not. Because you said that it was a _cheap_ thing to do."

"Like sex in a limo is any better."

"It's on your list."

"Finn!" He can't help but smile because he's not supposed to know about her bucket list.

"You left it at my house the other night, what did you expect me to do?"

"Respect my privacy."

"I tried, babe," he pouts and nods, scooting closer to her, "But my name was all over that in bring pink and it was hard to ignore."

"Finn," he sticks his bottom lip out further as she turns to him, "I love you."

He whispers "I know" and they're kissing again.

**_xxx_**

But this time it's not hungry and desperate. It's slow and it's making him insanely horny. The way her lips fit against his, the way one of her hands moves into his hair as he slides an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. He's hard. Like _really_ hard. And they haven't even done anything worth getting him hard about. But that's the thing about Rachel Berry. Just her kisses do this to him. Like their first kiss in the auditorium that day. Finn Junior is at attention. She's whispering something against his mouth and Finn can't understand a single word, but he nods and pulls her even closer. Finn gently pulls Rachel onto his lap and she pushes her dress up as her knees sink into the seat on either side of him. While she's all about being classy, this has clearly been on her mind as well. Finn smiles against her mouth and feels her smile at the same time. He drops his hands to her waist and then to her thighs, sliding them under her dress, his fingers brushing against her skin. He feels her shiver and he parts his lips more, feeling her tongue move over his slowly. And then the hottest thing happens. _She's not wearing panties._

Finn slides his hand along her inner thigh and she shivers again, her mouth moving eagerly against his as she tugs on his hair a little harder than she probably intended. Finn brushes his shaky fingers over her core and gasps slightly into the kiss when he feels just how wet she is. A low growl comes from somewhere and it takes him a few minutes to realize that it's Rachel. She's got a tight grip on his hair and Finn breaks the kiss to catch his breath. He stills his hand against her core and takes a deep breath, opening his eyes slowly to focus on his fiancée's beautiful face. There's a thin line of sweat forming over her mouth and her face is all flushed and her mouth is pink and swollen as she pants quietly on his lap. Finn just stares at her, unable to really function because he's in shock at how lucky he really is. Her perfect mouth forms the words and while Finn can't hear what she said, he knows exactly what she wants. _Touch me_.

So he does. He leans forward, teasing her mouth with his before ghosting his lips over her jaw, down to her neck. He hears her whimper and Finn can't help but smile. He gently presses his thumb against her clit, letting one finger slide down her folds as he parts them carefully. Her whole body quivers against his and Finn groans quietly as he presses wet, open mouthed kisses against her neck. When he feels her clit harden under his touch, Finn pulls his thumb away and slides his fingers down to her entrance, carefully rubbing his thumb over it. She pushes her hips down against his hand and Finn smiles against her neck before slowly sliding his finger into her. Rachel's head drops back, a low moan escaping her lips at the same time and he feels his pants get tighter. Either she feels it too, or she's just really smart, because Rachel gets herself back together and her hands are moving fast between them as she undoes his pants. She's moving her hips as he pumps his finger into her and when he adds a second finger, Rachel shudders and her walls clench around his fingers. Finn is suddenly aware of the fact that if she doesn't get his pants off fast, he's going to ruin them even before prom starts. Clearly she gets the message because his button is undone and his zipper is pulled down and all that's standing between him and Rachel are his stupid dinosaur boxers.

He hears her giggle between moans and carefully pulls his fingers out of her. Finn pulls back slightly to look at her and Rachel flicks her tongue out to wet her lips, her eyes opening slightly to meet his. They just look at each other, not bothering to say anything. He knows that they don't have to talk to know what the other is thinking, because it's all just there in the way they just look at each other. He smiles and leans in to kiss her, his eyes widening as her hand moves to the front of his boxers and cups him. Finn growls into the kiss as she palms him and before he knows it, Rachel's got her hands in his stupid dinosaur boxers and her dainty, perfect little fingers are wrapped around his erection. He sucks in a sharp breath and counts to five so that he doesn't come right there. He's gotten better at this whole mailman issue, but sometimes in situations like this he can't help himself. It's not like he can turn it off or anything. He presses his forehead against her mouth as she strokes him and if it's even possible, he gets harder and his whole body shudders as he struggles to keep it together.

Finn grips her hips as her hand moves faster and he shakes his head, tilting his head against the back of the seat as his eyes roll into the back of his head. He bites his lip hard, enough to make it bleed, and Rachel leans forward to suck on his lip. The thought of Rachel as a vampire crosses his mind in that fleeting moment and Finn finds himself growling just at the idea of that being possible. He snaps out of his random thought process when Rachel sucks harder on his lip and whatever will power he was holding onto is gone completely, "Rachel…."

"Condom…."

"Right pocket," Finn licks his lips, getting whatever blood is left off his bottom lip as Rachel shifts above him, her hand sliding into his jacket pocket to retrieve the condom he knew he'd need to use even before the party started. It's not like this wasn't going to happen, he just assumed that the condom would come in handy later on. But if they use this condom now, he's kinda screwed afterwards. No pun intended. He watches her fumble with the packaging and he knows that she doesn't want to rip it open with her teeth because she's wearing that new fancy lip gloss and she's probably not carrying it with her because she never gave it to him to put in his pocket. But that's not important right now, what's important is the concentration that goes into ripping a condom packet open and Finn can't help but smile. She whines for a few seconds and finally gets it open and lifts her hips so that he can shuck his pants and boxers off. Finn hopes, crosses his fingers and toes that the driver isn't a peeping Tom, because he's going to be punching holes in faces if the old man is. He catches Rachel staring at him, like this is the first time she's seeing his… you know what. He settles back into the seat and she rolls the condom onto him and Finn shivers instinctively and he bites his lip to stop from moaning too loud.

**_xxx_**

And before he knows it, she's sinking down on him and her walls are sucking on him as she slides down completely. He pushes his hips up slightly, just to fill her and when he hears her breath hitch, Finn leans back and puts his hands on her hips. Rachel's hands move to the back of the seat as she slowly moves her hips, sliding up and down along his length. Finn keeps his eyes on her face, watching as her eyes flutter shut and her mouth forms a perfect 'O' and he growls at the sounds coming from her. If there's one thing about sex with Rachel that Finn enjoys, it's the noises. Right then, she was doing that and more. Finn curls his fingers into her sides and leans forward to bury his face in her neck. Rachel instantly picks up the pace of her movements and rolls her hips slightly just to tease him as she threads a hand into his hair and tugs on it. Finn grips her sides harder and guides her on him, occasionally pushing his hips up into hers; just to hear her gasp his name the way he likes it. The car swerves and they tilt sideways, causing Rachel to giggle and moan all at the same time because of the sudden shift. Finn smiles down at her as he pulls out so she can make herself comfortable on her back on the seat. Before he can even speak, she's pulling his mouth down on hers and using one hand to guide him back to her entrance. He kisses her hungrily and pushes into her hard, her legs going around his waist as she arches against him. He slides deep into her as she moves her hips with his, their bodies in sync. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as her walls throbbed around him and he slipped his tongue over hers and pushed faster and deeper into her. He had no idea how close or far they were from school, but if they got to the parking lot and the door swung open and he was butt naked, he was so screwed. But clearly they were both close to the edge and it didn't matter where they were in terms of everything else. She arched into him again and moaned into the kiss, her words getting lost in their chorus of growls and whimpers. Finn pushed harder into her again, feeling her body shudder under his as he hit her spot. Before this, he didn't even know how important something like that was. Rachel broke the kiss to cry out his name as her walls clenched around him and Finn whimpered quietly. The car turned again and he shifted inside her, causing her to push her hips flush against his as she came hard. That was all it took to send Finn over the edge and he pushed into her again and emptied into the condom, their bodies pressed together, slightly sweaty as they both breathed heavily.

It took them forever to settle back into the seat, his boxers and pants pulled back on and Rachel with her dress straightened out and her hair smoothed down as she licked her lips. He snuck a glance at her as he tucked himself back in and smoothed down his clothes, his breathing still a little labored. The driver announced that they were getting to the school and Rachel squealed as she brushed a hand through her hair, "People are going to know what happened!"

"You could always use the bathroom at school before we go in."

"Finn…." He smiled when she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I am flushed, that's enough reason for them to know what happened."

"So what? We're allowed to have sex."

"But in a limo?"

"We're allowed to have sex wherever and whenever we want. Relax."

"I didn't even bring my make-up with me."

"You look beautiful anyway, it doesn't matter."

"You're just saying that so I stop freaking out."

"Yes, but I'm also saying it because it's true," Finn nodded and reached over to put the condom in the wrapper, "Besides, you get to cross one thing off your bucket list."

"Yes," Rachel put her hands on his face and pulled his lips to hers, "Yes, I do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
